Camino a ser un Dios
by gerymaru
Summary: Esta la historia de como Naruto se impone al destino y regresa al pasado para cambiarlo todo, pero en el camino descubre que todo lo que su sensei le enseño como ser un ninja y de como no rendirse nunca sera lo más difícil de lograr, el volverá a una época donde la guerra y el odio pueden cambiarlo, de él depende continuar por ese camino o caer en las profundidades del odio.
1. Prologo

**Ola a todos este sera mi primer fic despues de tiempo leyendo fic pense en hacer uno yo mismo para asi ahcer todo lo que siempre quise que nuestro heroe favorito hiciera, este fic me vino de repente una idea que no e visto a nadie más por lo menos yo no lo e leido el principio es parecido Naruto vuelve al pasado pero desde ai las cosas ya empiezan a cambiar, un saludo y como siempre e leido Naruto no me pertenece a mi sino a Kishimoto, si fuese mio me dejaria de tonterias y pondria ya a naruto con Hinata en vez de poner tanto rollo. **

* * *

Prologo:

En una explanada, en uno de los mundos creados por Kaguya podemos ver a Naruto y Sasuke luchando con la Diosa Conejo, la madre del sabio de los seis caminos. En la batalla podemos ver como Naruto y Sasuke van perdiendo.

-¡Es demasiado poderosa Naruto no creo que podamos sellarla! –exclamó Sasuke a su amigo después de recibir un golpe de parte de Kaguya que le rompió los huesos del brazo.

- Sasuke si queremos salvar el mundo debemos derrotarla, no solo por Konoha, sino por todas las vidas que se perdieron por culpa del odio creado por ella.

Kakashi y Sakura estaban fuera de combate, Sakura intentaba curar a Kakashi para que el pudiera ayudar a sus alumnos. Pero Sasuke con su nuevo doujutsu pudo ver que el final estaba cerca y trazo un plan para poder tener una posibilidad con la Diosa del chakra.

-Dobe dame un minuto tengo un plan para acabar con ella.

-Teme no tienes ni que pedirlo, un minuto te regalo 4 mas de propina –exclamo naruto con su típica sonrisa confiada.

Sasuke despareció del campo y reapareció junto a Kakashi, - Kakashi necesito tu ayuda- le pidió Sasuke con una expresión seria que dejaba a ver que no tenían opción.  
Sasuke le explico su plan a su antiguo sensei y este no podía creer lo que proponía pero viendo sus opciones no había otra.

-Esta bien Sasuke creo que no queda de otra ¿estas seguro de hacer esto?- le pregunto Kakashi a su alumno viéndolo directamente a los ojos.

-Si sensei… , creo que es nuestra única oportunidad- se puede a ver a Sasuke con una expresión triste al decir aquello y con un tono de voz más agudo del normal.

Naruto mientras combatia con la furiosa madre de todo los ninjas, la creadora de todo, ella se le ve con ligeros cortes mientras a Naruto se nota su extremo cansancio y heridas de la dura batalla con ella, pero sobre todo se puede apreciar la falta de uno de sus ojos perdidos en la dura batalla con Otsuki Kaguya, por asi decirlo la abuela del alma que tenía dentro de él.

**-Sempo: Cho Biju Rasen shuriken **( super Rasen Shuriken de Bestia con colas), Naruto le lanza nueve Rasen Shuriken de cada elemento de los bijus en su interior, dejando a Kaguya sin posibilidades de escapar. Naruto a ver la destrucción de su técnica baja su defensa un instante cosa que la diosa Kaguya aprovecho apareciendo en su espalda y atravesando a Naruto por su estomago, pero esto ultimo no llego a pasar ya que Sasuke se pone en medio y lo recibe 'él' .

-¡SASUKE!, grito naruto con lagrimas en los ojos al ver a su 'amigo', Naruto en su rabia vuelve a formar sus Rasen Shuriken pero esta vez los fusiona en uno solo.

**-Sempo: cho Bijuu Yūgō Rasen Shuriken( Fusión** Rasen Shurikens de Bestia con colas), grito naruto formando su terrible técnica comparada con la bijudama del Jubi. La explosión de dicha técnica provoco una oportunidad para el plan de Sasuke.

-Escuchame Naruto no tengo mucho tiempo, se podía ver a sasuke desapareciendo poco a poco, desintegrándose en partículas por el aaque recibido.

-Sasuke no digas tonterías sin ti no podré ganar, tienes que resistir, seguro que entre Sakura-chan y yo podremos salvarte, exclamo Naruto con lagrimas en los ojos porque ni él mismo se creía lo que estaba diciendo.

-Naruto lo siento pero no hay nada que hacer por mi, pero yo si puedo hacer algo por ti, entonces aparece Kakashi detrás de Naruto. -¡Ahora Kakashi!- grita Sasuke.

Se ve como el kamui de Kakashi brilla y conjuntamente con el poder del doujutsu de Sasuke se crea un portal detrás de Naruto, este esta sorprendido porque el portal empieza a tragárselo lentamente sin posibilidad de escapar.

-¡Que pasa, que coño es esto!, Naruto no podía evitar entrar en pánico por desconocer lo que estaba pasando.

Sasuke se hacerca a su amigo y le pone su mano en su mejilla. –Naruto esto es un portal al pasado, donde tu podras cambiar todo lo que esta pasando, incluso el motivo por el que te engañado durante tantos años dice Sasuke mientras un un genjutsu de su apariencia desaparece porque esta muriendo relevando a una mujer muy bella de piel palida, un cabello azabache muy bonito que le llega a su cintura y un busto de copa E casi copa F, con una bonita sonrisa y con su shringan en un ojo y una fusión del sharingan y el rinengan en su otro ojo.

-Sasuke tu…

-Naruto por culpa de mi padre tuve que esconder quien soy, por mi hermano y la manera de querer su venganza me volvió incluso peor para relevar mi verdadera forma, no confiava en nadie para enseñarlo pero eso acaba hoy, tu me has demostrado que te preocupas por mi no por intereses ni nada, sino por que te importo y eso me a hecho enamorarme de ti, mientras decía todo esto lagrimas se escapan de sus ojos mientras su mirada se nubla por su muerte próxima.

-…, Naruto no podía decir nada estaba demasiado asombrado por esa noticia, pero sobretodo porque dentro de él despertó algo que no sabia que tenia, sentímientos por su amiga, y no eran por Sakura sino por su examigo.

-Naruto perdóname por todo, pero solo queda esta oportunidad, ' Sasuke' besa a Naruto en la boca. Era un beso lleno de emociones, de sentimientos escondigos que por fin salieron a la luz. Naruto acepto el beso sin dudarlo devolviéndolo y fundiendo su ser. –Mi nombre es Satsuki Dobe-chan, y de nuevo se besan con más pasión porque ese será el ultimo beso que podrán tener.

Mientras Dura el beso, Satsuki agarra a anruto de las manos y entrelazan sus dedos, esta acción provoca que las palmas de Naruto brillen y aparezcan los símbolos de Luna y son en sus palmas, -ahora tienes tu la voluntad del viejo protege el mundo shinobi Naruto, Satsuki le mira con una expresión triste a su amado mientras ella muere y él desaparece de ese tiempo.

-Antes de irte, nunca te di un regalo por tu cumpleaños aunque siempre quería regalarte algo, pero era demasiado timida para comprarte nada, por eso te regalaré mi doujutsu así podras volver a tener tus dos ojos.

Sakura se acerca a su amigo, después del xoc recibido por saber que la persona a la que amo en realidad era una mujer, eso la alarmo bastante pero se recupero para despedir al que siempre fue el mejor amigo que tubo y siempre a querido alomejor no de forma romántica pero si como alguien en quien confiar. –Naruto yo solo puedo darte mis conocimientos en medicina y el sello que me regalo Tsunade-sama, el Sozo Saisei ( Restauración Divina) donde puedes acumular el chakra para poder curarte mejor. Sakura besa la frente de su amigo como su maestra hizo anteriormente y de esta forma transmitir sus conocimientos y tecnicas. Finalmente deja espacio para Kakashi.

Kakashi se acerca su alumno cabeza hueca. –Naruto nunca he sido un buen sensei, o por lo menos no de la forma que me uviera gustado contigo por eso lo único que puedo darte que te sirva son jutsus todos los que ido copiando a lo largo de mi vida los mas de 1000 jutsus que conozco y sobre todo darte algo que seguro tu padre quería que tuvieras en tu poder, le entraga el shuriquen con la formura del Hiraishin no Jutsu, cuídate y no olvides tu camino del ninja. Se puede apreciar como su ojos forma una 'u' mostrando que en ese momento esta sonriendo y orgulloso de su mejor alumno.

Pero las despedidas tardo demasiado y la conocida como Usagi no Megami ( Diosa conejo) aparece con una mirada que promete mucho dolor y va en la dirección de Naruto, pero Kakashi, Sakura y Satsuki la detienen mientras Naruto termina de desaparecer de esta dimensión con lágrimas en los ojos porque en el último momento vio como morían Sakura y Kakashi a manos de Kaguya.

Mientras Naruto está en el portal dimensional Podemos ver a Satsuki en sus últimos momentos – Naruto vuelve al pasado, tu eres el único que merece una segunda oportunidad para tener una mejor vida, espero que esta vez tengas una familia de verdad. Satsuki lloraba mirando al cielo – ojala pudiera estar contigo aunque fuese un segundo más a tu lado, ojala hubiera podido decirte lo mucho que te amé siempre, podemos ver como Satsuki Uchiha cierra los ojos aun cerrados se le ve como derraman lágrimas, en ese instante su corazón dejo de latir pero no sin antes mostrarle un sueño precioso a la última Uchiha donde se le puede ver a ella y Naruto juntos como una familia, con niños jugando en el jardín y a el como Hokage y ella embarazada a su lado, Satsuki muere con una sonrisa en sus labios para después desaparecer. Y en el viento se puede escuchar una voz, la de la azabache diciendo el nombre de su amado rubio.

Podemos ver a nuestro héroe favorito en una corriente d energía cósmica, aun podemos apreciar como lagrimas siguen cayendo de sus ojos, cielo para después ver como pierde el conocimiento. Al despertar podemos observar a un niño de entre 4-6 años con el pelo blanco y mechones negros en las puntas del pelo. Al abrir los ojos se puede ver como uno de ellos es de color rojo( donde Satsuki le entrego su Doujutsu) y el otro de color azul pero a diferencia de antes era un azul más oscuro. Naruto se levanta y se da cuenta que se encuentra en un sitio conocido para él, el Valle del Fin, se acerca al lago y aprecia su rostro y los cambios en su cuerpo. Al no entender porque estos cambios decide entrar en su pasaje mental.

* * *

PASAJE MENTAL

-¡Kurama!,…. ¡KURAMA!, vuelve a gritar el peliblanco al no escuchar respuesta, al entrar donde se suponía debían estar todos los bijus encuentra un paisaje muy bonito con montañas y un lago, pero lo que mas le sorprende es ver a 9 templos esparcidos por todo el paisaje.

-Espero que no te importe que haya cambiado tu pasaje mental pero es mejor asi que lo que tenías anteriormente, escucho Naruto detrás suyo, donde se puede ver a un un hombre alto con piel gris. En su vejez, tenía grandes arrugas y el pelo rojizo lanudo corto, pero con pinchos en la parte superior de la cabeza con una trenza del lado izquierdo amarrada que le llegaba a la barbilla, de la cual además tenía una larga barba que llegaba hasta el estómago. Algo de lo más notable, era que no tenía cejas, además de que poseía dos cuernos como protuberancias que salían de su cabeza, además de una marca de un Rinnegan rojo en el centro de la frente. Llevaba un kimono blanco largo de cuello alto con una serie de magatamas en el pecho, además de un collar largo de magatamas, así como también nueve magamatas pequeñas de color negro y una grande con la forma del Rinnegan en la espalda. Ese hombre era Hagoromo Otsutki, - Ola de nuevo Naruto, se puede ver como el anciado le sonríe.

-¡Ojii-san!, ¿que está pasando donde estoy y porque soy un niño?, Naruto estaba desorientado por todo lo que había pasado no sabia que hacer.

-Tranquilo hijo mío, el motivo por el cual ahora mismo eres un chico de 4 años es porque asi debía ser para poder cambiar lo suficiente tu genética para poder fusionar las reencarnaciones de mis dos hijos en ti.

Naruto no lo podía creer lo que estaba pasando como iva a salvar el mundo si era solo un crio, pero antes de decir nada su ahora padre le continuo hablando.

-Hijo no debes preocuparte por el tiempo ya que retrocediste 16 años, por lo tanto aun no as nacido y por eso puedes entrenar de nuevo hasta volver a conseguir todo tu antiguo poder y salvar el mundo.

Naruto estaba extrañado sabia que había retrocedido en el tiempo pero retroceder hasta este punto era demasiado ahora que haría, sus padres estarían vivos pero el ni siquiera existía, por eso no sabia donde ir y como formar parte de su antigua aldea. Pero algo que le afectava más era el hecho de tener dentro de si a Indra y Asura. – ¿Viejo porque dices que soy la reencarnacion de los dos?

El sabio de los 6 camino sonrio y le contesto al peliblanco mientras posaba su mano en su cabeza- Naruto antes de venir aquí tu amiga deposito en ti su poder cedido por mi, aunque quise separarlo para que la historia no se repitiera ahora que conozco la verdad del problema del enfrentamiento entre mis hijos fue una mentira provocada con el fin de resucitar a mi madre e decidido que la reencarnacion de Indra tenia razón, no es posible vencer a mi madre por separado por eso al retroceder en el tiempo me tome la molestia de alterar tu genética y combertirte en la reencarnacion de mis dos hijos, en ti reside el poder de los dos clanes más poderosos. Pero para poder hacer los cambios necesitaba que fueras lo suficiente joven para que estos cambios no perjudicaran tu vida y ese es el motivo por el que eres un niño de 4 años.

Naruto estaba con una cara sorprendida no todos los días te enteras que ahora tienes un cuerpo con los genes de los clanes más poderosos de la historia.- ¿Pero eso significa que ya no soy Uzumaki?, Naruto aunque estaba contento porque ahora podría tener una oportunidad con la Usagi Megami, estaba triste por perder su clan.

-No te preocupes Naruto en ti aun reside la sangre Uzumaki pero a diferencia de antes ahora es más pura y con ello podras despertar las cadenas de Chakra pero con el tiempo, igual que el sharingan y Mokuton. Pero dejando eso a parte el motivo por el que no ves a los bijus es porque están durmiendo, yo mismo los selle con su permiso para que no alteraran tu cuerpo con su chakra bestial al contener a los nueve Bijus, pero con el tiempo el sello se ira rompiendo y ganaras un gran poder, de ti depende controlar ese poder y a los bijus en tu interior no será algo fácil Naruto.

Nuestro héroe miro al viejo con determinación y levantó su puño con firmeza para demostrar que el nunca se rendiría- Oji-san nunca me rendiera ese es mi camino del ninja, y si tengo que volver a ganarme la confianza de los bijus, de entrenar para salvar a mis amigo lo aré.

El viejo Hagoromo estaba muy orgulloso de su por así decirlo hijo por eso le quería entregar un regalo más a parte de los que le dieron en su anterior vida. –Hijo mio para enfrentarte al odio que reina en este mundo y salvarlo yo te entrego una katana forjada para ti, con ella si la dominas podrás ser capaz de cortar todo, miro a naruto y este no respondia-…. Naruto le brillaron los ojos al escuchar esas palabras y empezó a saltar gritando cosas de ser un experto en katanas y algo más, El sabio ignoro este comportamiento como siempre con una gota de sudor en su nuca y continuo – Ademas como tienes en tu poder el Rinengan de tu amiga yo te otorgare el poder para despertar los seis caminos y tener el mangkyo Sharingan eterno, pero esto siempre será con un gran entrenamiento y por último mi regalo más preciado será mi collar, no tiene ningún poder especial solo es algo de gran valor sentimental y quiero que lo tengas tu.

-Gracias Oji-san, se podía ver al pequeño Naruto con lágrimas en los ojos por todo lo que demostraba ese último regalo, era como la muestra de que le reconocía como un verdadero hijo, como su legítimo sucesor, un regalo que ni le dio a Asura. El viejo Sabio ronrio por última vez antes de desaparecer.

* * *

FUERA PAISAJE MENTAL

Se puede ver como una figura misteriosa se hacerca a nuestro joven peliblanco, la figura no pasara de ser un chico de 14 años, esta se con cautela se aproxima al niño para tomar el pulso y ver si está vivo.

De repente Naruto despierta y se queda sorprendido por la persona que ve delante de el y no puede evitar llorar de alegría.

* * *

Aquí termina jajaj ya sabréis quien es cuando publique la continuación, el prologo si les gusto comente y darme ideas nuevas para el fic y sobre todo si veo que es bien aceptado lo continuare con muchas más ganas.

SALUDOS XD


	2. ANUNCIO IMPORTANTE

**ola chicos siento el retaso pero esto no es un nuevo capitulo, e empezado la universidad y tengo poco tiempo entre estudios e ir a entrenar pero pude sacar tiempo para una nueva historia que espero que os guste, y hacer una encuesta para este fic:  
opciones:  
A: Harem  
B: satsuki y naruko  
C: satsuki solamente  
y ademas me comprometo a si en mi otro fic alcanza los 15 reviw, subire el proximo capitulo de camino a ser un dios el domingo sin falta.**


	3. Chapter 1

**Bueno chicos lamento la tardanza se que algunos esperaron la continuación hace tiempo aqui la teneis, aviso de antemano que sera un harem, muchos me dijisteis en la encuesta que preferiais el harem pues lo are pero no uno cualquiera de naruto conquistando a todas como si fuera un entrenador poquemon capturando a todos los poquemon, no , aqui se lo currara y le costara tiempo, y solo despues de conseguir a satsuki y esta lo debe aceptar primero. sera entre 5-10 espero vuestras opiniones, y recomendaciones, busco chicas de otros animes que creais que necesitan a alguien como naruto a su lado enviadme consejos.**

**Core Nakisawa: **narusaku tmb lo aborrezco, naruhina bueno me gusta pero tmb me gusta cambiar jejej, espero que te guste el harem dadme ideas.

**mat321: **bueno fem sasuke no sera la unica dime otras chicas a ver que tal y si las incluyo.

**sanada el tengu: **gracias la verdad hace tiempo que leo fics y queria crear el mio propio.

**CCSakuraforever: **tienes que pensar que naruto sufrio una guerra y la muerte de sus amigos y familia, y ahora volvera a sufrir seguramente pero eso ara que no sea el mismo de antes, sera mas maduro, tranquilo, serio y malvado no lo dire, pero sigue leyendo que te gustara

**god dragon:** respondiendo a tus perguntas el sandaime aun no lo tengo decidido, sus padres lo sabras en el siguiente cap pero en este ya deje pistas, y zampacutou no sera una pero tendra un espiritu dentro pero no entrara al paisaje mental ya lo tiene petado jajaja. y a decir la verdad escribir la muerte de satsuki y todo a mi tmb me entristecio pero ya vovlera ^^

**Jack Dark Hell:** al principio iva ahcerlo solo naruxfemsasuke pero la encuesta y muchos mp diciendo harem pues hare harem pero no como los demas yo no creo eso de enamorarse en un capitulo a dos mujeres de golpe para mi tiene que costar el amor no es tan sencillo creo yo, espero que x esto no dejes de leer un saludo.

**Daisasuke: **pues pense lo mismo, por eso dime chicas que te gustaria para el harem y a ver que tal.

* * *

CAP 2

-Kakashi-sensei…(es apenas un susurro que sale de los labios del peliblanco),- Naruto no podía evitar llorar por ver delante de él a unas de las personas que más a respetado en su vida y su antiguo maestro, quien le enseño lo que significa ser un verdadero ninja y la importancia del trabajo en equipo.

Naruto intenta moverse pero se da cuenta que su cuerpo no le responde, el estrés mental y físico que paso durante el cambió de tiempo le estaba afectando y se desmayó antes de poder escuchar a su acompañante.

Kakashi, estaba extrañado como nunca antes en su vida, de repente al volver de una misión ambu, decide descansar y quitarse su máscara ambu para comer y beber, lo que de repente se encuentra a este chico y lo más extraño de todo es que creyó oírle decir al niño su nombre, pero eso no podía ser posible era la primera vez que lo veía en toda su vida.  
Pero de repente se fija que el chico está herido, se le pueden apreciar cortes por varias partes del cuerpo y él aunque no era un ninja medico podía asegurar que tenía más de un hueso roto. No sabía que le había pasado a ese niño pero una cosa es segura, ese chico ha sufrido bastante, solo se tenía que ver como al verle empezó a temblar.

-No puedo dejarte aquí- Kakashi hablo más para si mismo que para el chico desconocido. Agarró al peliblanco con mucho cuidado y se puso en marcha hacía la aldea oculta de Konoha sin descansar ni un momento ya que ese chico necesitaba ayuda medica urgente.

Durante el trayecto a Konoha, Kakashi no para de darle vueltas de porqué un niño tan pequeño estaría en ese lugar, podía tener varias hipótesis, un abandonó, huir de casa, ataque a su villa, puede que fuera un esclavo y pudo huir de sus captores, El peli plata no podía asegurar nada pero algo tenía seguro, ese chico no merecía morir y haría todo en su mano para salvarlo.

Villa de Konoha

Se puede ver como nuestro joven ambu,(volvió a ponerse la máscara al cargar a Naruto a la villa), entra por el portal de la villa y pasa de largo de los guardias que la custodian. Rápidamente forma un kage bushin para informar al Hokage del asunto y que estaría en el hospital.

Con el Clon.

El clon de Kakashi llega a la oficina del líder de la aldea y le pide a la secretaria que tiene un asunto urgente que tratar con su jefe. La secretaria un poco asustada por la seriedad del ambu decide darle paso rápidamente.

En la oficina del Hokage podemos ver a un hombre alto, rubio de ojos azules tan claros como el agua, con la vestimenta propia de los Hokages y el símbolo Yondaime en su espalda. Pero aunque esta persona es el afamado _Konoha no Kiiroi Senkō(Relampago amarillo de Konoha), _se puede ver como se da golpes contra la mesa del escritorio por todo el papeleo que tiene que firmar.

A Kakashi le sale una gotita de sudor en la nuca al ver a su sensei actuar de esa forma pero rápidamente se repone y llama la atención del yondaime fingiendo una tos.

-Oh… Kakashi, ya veo que llegaste bien de tu misión, que tal fue?- Se puede apreciar una sonrisa sincera en el rostro del rubio al ver a su querido alumno llegar, él yondaime sabía que Kakashi lo estaba pasando mal por las perdidas de Obito y Rin por eso cada vez que lo veía lo intentaba animar, llevarlo a cenar algún sitio o darle a entender que siempre estaría ahí para él.

-Sensei…, la misión fue un éxito pero durante el trayecto de vuelta a la aldea tuve un incidente que creo necesario reportar por si existe alguna amenaza cerca de nuestras fronteras que este atacando ciertos poblados- El ambu con mascara de perro sonaba serio ante su líder y no demostraba ningún sentimiento, cosa que noto de inmediato el rubio pero dejo que continuara.

-Yondaime-sama, me encontré con un niño d años inconsciente en el valle del fin y creo que fue atacado, tenía síntomas de haber sufrido el ataque de alguien-

El rubio quedó impactado por la noticia y por el simple hecho que eso podía significar que un grupo de personas podían estar atacando aldeas pequeñas cerca de las fronteras, pero decidio calmarse y preguntar a su alumno por el chico.

-Ahora mismo el original lo está llevando al hospital, no quería dejarlo solo por si tiene información que nos pueda servir, además creo que es mi deber al encontrarlo asegurarme que lo tratan bien en el hospital.

Minato sonrió por su alumno, porque este chico había conseguido algo que él no pudo, sacarle a flote un poco de sus sentimientos, el querer estar ahí por alguien, aunque fuera un desconocido. –Muy bien Kakashi en un momento me reuniré contigo en el hospital para ver al chico y como se encuentra.

El clon asintió a su líder y desapareció.

En el Hospital

Podemos ver como un grupo de médicos examinan al rubio y le aplican tratamiento con chakra. Al terminar se acercan al peli plata y le explican su condición- Ahora está estable, tiene varias contusiones y algún hueso roto, pero por lo demás parece estar bien, otra cosa que hemos visto es que tiene un gran estrés por todo su cuerpo, lo tiene muy cansado puede que haya hecho un gran esfuerzo físico para alguien de su edad pero en unos días estará como nuevo ambu-san-.

Nuestro ambu de mascara de perro tubo una pequeña sonrisa al escuchar eso, porque significaba que el niño tendría una nueva oportunidad. Al darle gracias al doctor por los cuidados se sentó en una silla al lado de la cama del peliblanco y en ese momento le vinieron los recuerdos de su clon y decidió esperar a su sensei en esa habitación.

Al rato de esperar podemos ver como entra en la habitación un rubio que todos conocemos como el yondaime Hokage, al entrar mira fijamente al rubio y le pregunta a su alumno por su estado, al enterarse que se recuperará se alegra por ese chico, algo dentro de sí le deciá que ese niño necesitaba cariño y que le ayudaría a encontrarlo.

En ese instante podemos ver como nuestro viajero del tiempo empieza a despertar y pregunta aun medio dormido donde se encuentra, ya que él recordaba estar en el valle del fin.

-Hola pequeño, mi nombre es Namikaze Minato yondaime hokage y esta persona a mi lado es Hatake Kakashi, él te encontró. Y donde estas pues en la villa oculta de Konoha- se pueden ver como el yondaime le sonríe con ternura al rubio, no podía evitar sentir que lo conocía a ese chico.

Naruto al ver a su fallecido padre de nuevo no pudo evitarlo y empezó a llorar aún más fuerte que antes, no podía evitar sentir alegría por verle vivo, pero también tristeza porque él ya no lo vería como su propio hijo.

Minato y Kakashi estaban extrañados al despertar el chico y verlos se puso a llorar sin ningún motivo. Ambos pensaron que podría tener que ver con sus heridas y la forma en que se las hizo. Por ese motivo no quisieron indagar mucho en preguntarle directamente, de momento esperarían a que el chico se abriera poco a poco.

-Me podrías decir tu nombre?- la voz de Minato sonaba muy dulce, era extraño por qué actuaba de esa forma tan familiar con ese chico pero lo hacía de forma involuntaria, pero se alegraba pensando que así es como tiene que actuar un padre y que él según su esposa lo sería dentro de 8 meses.

Naruto mientras lloraba no podía dejar de pensar que ya no podría tener una familia como él siempre quiso pero al escuchar a su padre y la forma tan amable que le hablaba decidió responderle-Mi nombre es Uzumaki… Uzumaki Naruto.

Decir que el Hokage y el ambu estaban sorprendidos era poco, ante sus ojos estaba un chico que afirmaba ser un Uzumaki como Kushina, aunque lo que más sorprendió a Minato fue saber que tenía el mismo nombre que su futuro hijo si este resultaba ser varón. Al ver que no respondían Naruto pensé que no debería haber dicho su nombre, pero había perdido todo lo que amaba no quería renunciar a lo único que quedaba de él, ya idearía un plan para explicar el porqué de ese nombre.

Al salir de la sorpresa Minato reviso el chakra del peliblanco y vio que tenía razón el chico tenía unas reservas muy grandes para ser un niño, se puso contento al saber que aún existían Uzumakis en el mundo y sobretodo su esposa se pondría más que contenta al conocerlo.-Naruto-kun, tienes un nombre muy bonito, jeje (se reía el rubio con una mano en la nuca), sabes pensaba llamar así a mi futuro hijo si este fuera varón, creo que ahora deberé cambiarlo, pero me alegro saber que aún existen Uzumakis.

Naruto pensando en cómo explicar su historia decidió actuar como si no supiera que formaba parte de un clan.-Uzumaki?... que significa que aún existen?-.

Minato no se sorprendió al notar que el chico no sabía de su herencia genética pero él se encargaría de explicárselo y más cuando su esposa se enterara, seguro que le obliga a que le deje entrenarlo.

-Naruto-kun, de momento no soy el indicado para explicártelo como es debido ya que existe una persona más capacitada que yo para eso pero de momento te diré que formas parte de un gran clan y que si lo deseas en esta villa podrás formarte con la persona que forma parte de tu mismo clan- El Hokage demostró una voz de orgullo al decir aquello pero a la vez alegría por los dos uzumakis.

-Gracias Hokage-sama, de verdad yo… yo…..,-el pequeño empezó a llorar por saber que volvería a ver a su madre, pero las otras dos personas en su habitación pensaban que era por el tema de recordarle que clan significaba familia y puede que el chico perdiera a la suya, pero no querían interrogar al chico sabiendo que podría haber sido muy duro para él.

Estuvieron hablando durante un par de horas explicando al rubio que era Konoha, los ninjas y los clanes. Al terminar la charla se alegraron al ver que el chico empezaba a estar más animado, el peliblanco les contó que había huido de una persona horrible y que había terminado en el valle del fin sin saber cómo. Los dos ninjas al ver que era difícil para el niño explicarlo decidieron darle más tiempo y que descansara un par de días y luego le presentarían a kushina, aunque esto sería una sorpresa.

Dos días después

Vemos a nuestro protagonista caminando por las calles de Konoha escoltado por un ambu con mascara de perro, que le seguían de cerca para que no se perdiera hasta llegar a la torre del Hokage, hace poco que salieron del hospital, la enfermeras se quedaron muy tristes con la despedida del chico, pues para su edad era muy maduro y entrañable, siempre les hablaba con respeto y su mirada tan tierna las hacía gritar ''Kawai'' todo el rato.

Al llegar a la torre la secretaria no pudo evitar mirar al chico aunque parecía ser muy serio para su edad, al notar como le observaba la secretaria le dio una pequeña sonrisa, una sonrisa un poco triste pero hecha con respeto hacia ella. Cosa que provoco que la secretaria abrazara al peliblanco al ver esa expresión triste con una sonrisa, le daban ganas de animar al niño mimándolo. Kakashi vio esto con un goton en la nuca no podía entender porque actuaban así las mujeres cuando se veía que el chico estaba deprimido (puede que por ese motivo todas quieran abrazarlo para animarlo).

Entraron al despacho y se encontraron que el rubio Hokage estaba acompañado por una belleza de pelo rojo hasta las caderas, con una bonita figura y pechos firmes de copa F. Tenía el vestido tradicional de los jonnin y su pelo recogido en una coleta, parecía que discutía con el rubio Hokage por algo que la tenía impaciente.

-Minato donde está quiero conocerlo ya onegai…. Di que sí venga….,- se puede ver como la pelirroja le suplica al líder de la aldea y este no para de sonreír forzadamente porque si la enfada acabará mal.

Los dos adultos se dan cuenta de que hay alguien en la puerta y se giran para ver a los recién llegados.

Minato sonríe y le dice a Kushina que se siente un momento que quiere presentarle a alguien.

-Kushina-chan, te presento a Naruto Uzumaki, es el chico de quien te hable.

Naruto no quería ver a Kushina a los ojos porque sabía que si lo hacía lloraría de nuevo, por ese motivo se quedó detrás de Kakashi aparentando tener miedo.

Kushina al ver como actuaba el pequeño noto que sus pequeñas manos le temblaban, cosa que le rompió el corazón, no entendía porque le afectaba ver a ese chico de esa forma, es cierto que le sorprendió saber su nombre, pero eso ahora no importaba. Se acercó a Naruto y se arrodillo a su altura para poder verlo mejor.

-Hola pequeño, mi nombre es Namikaze Kushina pero antes de casarme era Uzumaki Kushina, espero que nos llevemos bien y seamos grandes amigos vale- La jonnin le sonreía al peliblanco y le coge una mano para transmitirle seguridad.

Naruto al notar la mano de su madre empieza a llorar y a gritar kaa-san, Kushina al ver esto se le rompe algo por dentro y abraza a Naruto como una madre abrazaría a su hijo y le intenta calmar. Kakashi y Minato se quedan observando con tristeza la escena, pensando que habrá sufrido ese niño para actuar de esa forma.

Cuando Naruto se calma, les explica que su villa fue atacado por un hombre malo, que el destruyo todo lo que conocía, mato a las personas más queridas para él, por su culpa murieron sus padres y perdió a sus amigos, y que por eso estaba solo en el mundo. En ningún momento mintió el peliblanco, él no era capaz de mentirle a sus padres, solo omitió información, era cierto que lo perdió todo a manos de Madara y los suyos y que por su culpa estaba solo de nuevo en este mundo.

Kushina al escuchar la historia del niño que tenía abrazado no pudo evitar llorar por él también, el saber que un niño tan pequeño había sufrido la muerte de sus padres en persona, y que mientras le abrazaba notara como temblaba el pequeño le hacía sentir aún mucho peor, como un niño de 4-6 años podía sufrir algo así, además era de su clan no podía permitir que este niño estuviera solo.

Minato y Kakashie estaba igual que Kushina, no lloraban pero por dentro estaban llenos de tristeza y furia por aquellos que le quitaron todo a un niño inocente. Minato examino mientras Naruto hablaba que no mintiera y aunque notó que le ocultaba cosas no quería preguntarle por si eran aun peor de lo que le dijo, como un niño podía presenciar la muerte de sus seres queridos de cerca y no quedar traumatizado, él aun no era padre pero creía que lo que estaba sintiendo por el chico era algo parecido. En ese momento tuvo una gran idea.

-Dime Naruto-kun, te gustaría ser un ninja como nosotros?- esta pregunta dejo sorprendidos a todos los de la sala.- Pero Minato puso una mano en la cabeza del peliblanco y le sonrió.

-Sabes Kushina es de tu mismo clan por lo que ahora somos parte de la misma familia y podría entrenarte de mayor y Kakashi creo que deberías adoptar a este niño-el hokage se levantaba para mirar a su alumno miestras lo decía. Cosa que dejo sin habla al peli plateado.

Nadie en el despacho se esperaba eso, que Kakashi se encargara de cuidar a Naruto era algo que no les cabía en la cabeza, Kushina iba a protestar cuando su esposo le puso un dedo en los labios y le susurró al oído que sería algo bueno para los dos, para Kakashi y el pequeño Naruto. Kushina no estaba muy convencida de todo eso pero cuando le dijo que aun así al ser Naruto un Uzumaki ella lo entrañaría desde peque y lo podría ver cuando quiera, y que se mudaría con Kakashi al complejo Uzumaki, al lado de donde Vivian ellos. Esto alegro a la pelirroja, ella quería adoptar al niño pero sabiendo que tendría la ocasión de verlo cuando quiera ya que eran vecinos y podría cuidarlo, además de esta forma Kakashi podría cambiar al tener a alguien quien dependa de él.

Al principio Kakashi iba a decir que no, él no sería capaz de cuidar de un niño, solo tenia 14 años y no quería ser padre ya, pero se fijó que el chico tenía los ojos de distinto color(nadie se fijo en este detalle porque casi siempre lo llevaba tapado con un mecho de pelo), -ahora me fijo que tienes un ojo de color rojo- Naruto al oírlo cambio su expresión de alegría al saber que lo adoptarían a una de tristeza al recordar porque su ojo era así.

Flashback

Naruto en su paisaje mental luego de desmayarse al ver a Kakashi por primera vez se encuentra con que uno de los templos está abierto y decide entrar para encontrarse con el Shukaku.

-ola Naruto me alegra ver que estas bien, parece ser que yo seré tu guía durante los primeros años hasta que mis otros hermanos se despierten, jejeje toma eso kurama, zorro estúpido, jajajaj- reía de forma psicópata

Naruto veía esto con una gota en su nuca pero se recompuso y se pusieron hablar de su futuro entrenamiento, se enteró que gracias a Shukaku y que el sello se rompió el tenía la capacidad de controlar la arena como lo hacía Gaara, pero al tener un sello mejor que el de este su arena sería diferente, la arena magnética( de color gris plateado), y que seguramente acabaría teniendo los cinco elementos al tener a todas las bestias con colas dentro de él podría controlar cualquier elemento de estas y los subelementos que Naruto logre dominar con entrenamiento.

Otra cosa que Shukaku le explico a Naruto que al volver al pasado recupero su otro ojo, el auténtico pero al tener el de su amiga antes consiguió adquirír una nueva habilidad, en que consiste pues él podía almacenar en ese ojo los dojutsu de sus oponente y almacenarlos en una dimensión dentro de su ojo original, y dependiendo de que ojo utilice podía ser de un color diferente (el de Satsuki era rojo), pero que no se pasara con esta habilidad que aun debía entrenarla. Naruto pensó que esto le serviría de ayuda en un futuro y que la entrenaría duro por ese motivo y porque fue gracias a Satsuki que obtuvo este poder.

Fin Flashbaack

Naruto con lágrimas en los ojos les explico que esa persona mala que asesino a sus mejores amigos le arrebato un ojo, y que luego de arrancárselo, pero un amigo de la infancia le regalo su ojo antes de morir, el cómo consiguió trasplantarlo no lo sabía su amigo utilizo una extraña técnica para dárselo. Al oír esta parte de la historia Kushina lloro aún más fuerte mientras le decía a Naruto que nuca más le pasaría algo así y que ella se encargaría de protegerlo, todo esto le miro a los ojos y le acaricio por debajo de su ojo rojo y le dijo que era muy bonito sus dos ojos y que a partir de ese momento debería convertirse en un gran ninja por sus amigos y todas las personas de su aldea.

Kakashi al escuchar como obtuvo ese ojo le recordó a óbito y él mismo y no pudo evitar sentirse reflejado en el chico y más su historia, que solo teniend años haya sufrido algo como eso, desde ese momento decidió que lo cuidaría y lo convertiría en un gran ninja.

Minato estaba igual que Kakashi, no podía evitar llorar como su esposa al ver como un chico tan joven decía que le fue arrebatado su ojo y un amigo le entrego el suyo antes de morir, eso era muy cruel y pensó que él también ayudaría a este niño a convertirse en un gran ninja.

-Sensei, lo he decidido yo seré el hermano mayor de Naruto, yo le enseñare y lo podrá se un gran shinobi, y una persona que se podrá confiar,- Kakashi se acerca a Naruto y le acerca la mano, cosa que El peliblanco acepta y se abrazan.- a partir de hoy llámame Nii-san ototo-

* * *

chicos espero que os gustara el cap, si me poneis review con vuestras ideas y comentarios me ayudais mucho a mejorar, espero que os mireis mi otra historia y ahora dejare una adivinanza, quien acierte podrá crear un O.C como futura pareja del rubio, o como nuevo villano.

una caja pequeña sin ninguna cerradura para abrir pero dentro guarda un tesoro que es?, los dos primeros que respondan correctamente crearan los o.c

un saludo y kombawa


End file.
